


For Peace and Love Can Win the Day Despite of All Your Losing

by thisroadsofar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s12e22 Who We Are, Gen, Mary Lives, POV Sam Winchester, Parental Dean, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisroadsofar/pseuds/thisroadsofar
Summary: Coda to Who We Are from season 12 from Sam's point of view.Title from Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin.Dedicated to my Cat, who is an incredibly beautiful person inside and out. <3





	For Peace and Love Can Win the Day Despite of All Your Losing

They left behind a trail of bodies, and then burned them all to ash.

It's been the theme of Sam's life, fire and death. Something he can't avoid. Something ingrained in him. Something he's drawn to again and again. He was born of it, destined to it, bound to it, tortured by it.

They left bodies behind them, and they'll leave more, mourn more, ahead.

Sam never knew her. Only the body of the past.

He never felt the warmth of her smile, the love of her hugs, the wet of her tears. Never heard her voice lull him to sleep or call him her little angel. Never led a life of normalcy and safety. A white picket fence and an apple pie. Fire took that away from him, and left her body behind.

In her place he had grit and blood and fear. He hated it. He fought it tooth and nail, but it did not let up. It formed him, sculpted him into some unclean thing, unfit to touch the light.

He left the body of his brother behind and gave in to it.

But death does not stop a Winchester.

It was his destiny, his fulfillment, but damn them all, he fought it. They fought it. His brother, the one chosen for light, chosen to destroy him, took the shoes left by her to fill and made them his own. They fought the death and the fire and the darkness together; they burned the bones of the damned and those they loved alike. They took the evil and corruption Sam was intended for and turned it into good.

And then the first body they left behind came back. But there was no picket fence.

She was lost, having been thrown from the life Sam never knew into the grit of this one once more. What's worse, they took her and changed her into something she, despite of all her flaws, was not.

But he had faith in his brother. He would bring her back, like he had him all those years ago. So Sam went to leave a trail of bodies of those who could not understand them.

But now, the devil, who did unspeakable things to the one born to be him, is out again. His son soon to be born and their friend in the wind.

This fire and death will never end, not until it consumes them all. But it will never win, never take away who he can be.

There's bodies on the ground, a man and a woman. But not the ones that count.

Those ones are pressed up tight against him, one who's smile he feels against his chest, the other who bleeds through his jeans. He has the life he lost and the life he had in his arms. Everything else can wait. For now, everything is okay.


End file.
